


A Useful Power

by smolbirbplant



Series: Queer Super Legends of Flarrow [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrisco - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, flashvibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbirbplant/pseuds/smolbirbplant
Summary: Cisco is jealous that Barry can use his abilities to perform everyday tasks until he sees something in his near future that he wouldn't have thought of unless he vibed it first.





	

Cisco Ramon was having trouble finding uses for his metahuman abilities. Besides being helpful when him and his friends needed to know the identity of an evil speedster from another world he hadn’t had much luck vibing anything partly mundane. He knew that Barry Allen, the fastest man alive, was able to use his speed to do things that had nothing to do with saving people. Cisco was jealous of that fact. He wanted to use his metahuman abilities to make his painstakingly boring morning routine go faster. He wanted to be able to be able to throw a seven-page procrastinated report together in less than a minute. Most of all he wanted for his abilities to make him look so badass. He needed help from some goggles to use his abilities and even though Cisco had spent time making sure that the aesthetics of them looked great he still knew he looked like a dork with them on.

 

As time had gone on Cisco’s abilities have been making themselves more prominent in his life with random visions of Barry getting ready for his day job as a CSI when Cisco cleaned the flash suit or visions of Caitlin in the cortex placing paper-weights on piles of spreadsheets whenever he touched the flash keychain she got him as a joke when she saw it at a store. Cisco would get these little inconvenient vibes quite frequently. Cisco had gotten pretty good at hiding whenever he vibed. If he was in the middle of a conversation he would pretend that he blanked out on what he was saying after the vibe stopped and continue right where he left off. He was also extremely hypocritical. Cisco and Caitlin insisted that Barry tell them every little thing that happened with his speed so they could document it. They knew the ins and outs of Barry’s body better than he did. Cisco never really told people when he vibed unless somebody's life was on the line. He didn’t think that Caitlin cared that he almost missed the bus because he was busy watching some stranger eat breakfast through a metahuman vision. Cisco documented everything that happened with him and his powers on his own. Cisco would sometimes try to focus on one thing when he was at home in an attempt to vibe. Usually it was Barry. Partly because if he did vibe Barry he could immediately call and explain what he saw to find out if it was the past, present, or future. Also because he just liked thinking about Barry. Most of the time he would just fall asleep, tonight was not one of those nights. Cisco looked at the picture of his laptop. It was a selfie that him and Barry had taken in front of Earth-2’s Star labs. Cisco stared at the picture and thought of Barry sitting at home. He sat on his bed staring the picture, he wasn’t sure how long it took before he gave up. Cisco was getting tired and he reached out to close his laptop. As his hand touched the lid his vision began to flicker.

 

Cisco could see Barry and Iris standing in their living room. Cisco saw light stream in through the window meaning that this was happening in the future or past. “You look fine Bar,” Iris said before sitting down on the couch. “It’s not like you don’t know each other,”

“Yeah, but this is our first date,” Barry nervously pulled on the sleeve of him grey sweater. Cisco thought he looked nice. His hair was gelled a little bit more that usual to give him a more cleaned up look, he had a dark red v-neck shirt on under a simple grey sweater with white strings. Barry was wearing a pair of jeans and some dark brown boat shoes. It was simple, fancy, yet casual.

“Unlike most first dates you two already know each other really well,“ Iris stood up and walked up to Barry and put her hand on his shoulder.” You’ve gotten to know each other so well over the past two years.” Around the time Barry woke up from his coma. Cisco probably knew the girl Barry was going out with, but who?

“Yeah, but I’m still nervous,” Barry’s phone buzzed on the coffee table and he sped over to grab it. “He said he’s outside,” Cisco was not expecting that. Barry likes guys, but he’s going on a date in the near future. Messing with time doesn’t end well. Cisco thought that it might just be time to let his crush go.

“Tell Cisco I said it’s ok if you guys hang out after dinner,” Iris said. Barry gave her a look that just made her laugh. “You two will have a good time,” Barry didn’t reply, he just blushed and walked out the door.

 

Cisco blinked a few times and his laptop lid shut leaving him in shock. He and Barry were about to go on a date. An actual date. Cisco wasn’t sure if he had been dreaming or vibing at this point. This was something that he had wanted for so long. The moment that Barry had been moved from the hospital to Star labs he wanted to curl up on the couch and cuddle with him. Cisco had Facebook stalked Barry right after him, Caitlin, and Wells had begun to take care of him to see if he was gay but found no evidence to prove that he was. Now Cisco was questioning everything that he had thought about Barry.

 

The next day Cisco awoke with a smile on his face. He was going to make the vibe from last night come true in the near future. Cisco walked into Star labs with the biggest grin spread across his face.

“What has you so happy this morning?” Caitlin greeted Cisco as he plopped down in a spinning chair.

“I just get the feeling that today will be a good day,” Cisco said. Caitlin knew he was planning something, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to get involved in whatever scheme that Cisco had up his sleeve. The two of them sat in silence for a while both working on their own projects. After about thirty minutes of silence there was a red blur that flew into the cortex.

“Hey Cisco, Caitlin,” Barry took a sip of his takeout coffee cup.

“Morning Barry,” Caitlin said without looking up from her work.

“I just wanted to stop by before I go to work, how are things around here,” Barry walked up to Caitlin’s workspace and saw data tables all over her desk with scribbles that somewhat resembled numbers off to the side.

“Pretty well,” Caitlin scribbled a few numbers onto a napkin. 

“You seem a bit busy,” Barry slowly walked away from her and made his way over to Cisco. “Hey, Cisco how are things?”

“Going well,” Cisco put down his screwdriver and a small gadget he was messing with. “I want to show you something,” Cisco led Barry down to his lab. Cisco’s lab was as messy as it usually was, but on the one table that was usually clear was the Flash suit, limp and lifeless. “Put it on,” Cisco gestured to the sui. Barry put his coffee down on a shelf he would probably forget it on and put on the suit at metahuman speed.

“It feels the same as it always does,” Barry said. Cisco pulled out his phone and tapped the screen a few times. “Woah,” Barry jumped as the suit heated up around him.

“I fixed the internal heating that broke after we used it last time to free you from Snart’s blast when he was working with Lewis,” Cisco tapped his phone again and the suit stopped heating up. “Barry I also wanted to ask you something,” Cisco turned around and put his phone on a table.

“Sure man what’s up?” Barry put his hand on Cisco’s shoulder. Cisco took a deep breath and turned around.

“Wanna go out for coffee sometime?” Barry looked shocked at Cisco’s question. “Like a date kind of thing,”

“Sure,” Barry smiled and Cisco felt the pit in his stomach dissolve. “How about tonight?”

“That sounds great,” Cisco smiled and watched the red blur grab Barry’s clothes, drop the Flash suit, and leave to only come back fifteen seconds later and grab the cup of coffee off of Cisco’s shelf.


End file.
